1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structuring for sheet supported sensors and associated circuitry in hand-operated graphic image controllers, and particularly six degree of freedom (3D) computer image controllers which serve as interface input devices between the human hand(s) and graphic image displays such as a computer or television display, a head mount display or any display capable of being viewed or perceived as being viewed by a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many related physical-to-electrical hand-controlled interfacing devices interfacing with computers, game consoles and the like image generation machines connected to image displays and the like shown and described in prior art, no disclosures or documents teach or suggest singularly or in reasonable combination the present claimed invention.